Ewing Oil
Ewing Oil (founded in 1930) is a fictional petroleum conglomerate from the television series Dallas whose corporate offices are supposedly located in Dallas, Texas. Soaring upward from the Dallas skyline, the Ewing Oil building is right up there, at fifty stories, with the Republic Bank and Reunion Tower. It is the home of Ewing Oil, the family owned and operated corporation. The executive offices are on the top floor, where for decades the Ewings had Dallas at their feet. History Jock Ewing founded Ewing Oil in 1930 and ran it until 1977, when he retired as President. Several years prior to the debut of Dallas, J.R. Ewing had returned home to Southfork Ranch after serving in Vietnam and became Vice-President of Ewing Oil. When Jock retired, J.R. became president of Ewing Oil. Bobby Ewing returned to Dallas and joined the executive management team. J.R. resented his presence and wanted him out of the way. Things came to a head at the end of 1978, when Bobby resigned from Ewing Oil and started up Ewing Construction. When Cliff Barnes, the son of Jock's rival Digger Barnes, became Commissioner of the Office of Land Management, he declared war on Ewing Oil. He halted the new drilling sites of Ewing Oil and began shutting down the fields. JR quickly had to find a new source of income. JR invested $200,000,000 in offshore leases in Asia and mortgaged Southfork Ranch to do this. The wells came in as one on the biggest oil strikes in the world, making the Ewing family billionaires. Jock was so upset over JR's mortgaging of Southfork Ranch that Bobby stepped in to help run Ewing Oil. J.R. had gotten word that problems were escalating in Asia so he decided to sell shares in the Asian leases. Three people from the Cartel - Seth Stone, Jordan Lee, Andy Bradley - and banker Vaughn Leland. The next day there was a political revolt in Asia and the wells were nationalized. The investors lost everything, sending them all near bankruptcy. Seth Stone could not bear to tell his wife Marilee that he had nearly bankrupted her father's company, and in his distress Seth killed himself. Jock believed that J.R. knew the wells were going to be nationalized, and that the Cartel had been double crossed, so he fired J.R. from Ewing Oil and made Bobby president. In 1980, Bobby committed Ewing Oil to a with the Cartel. It was the first business Ewing had done with them since the Asian deal and it was important for the relationship to continue. But unbeknown to Bobby, Jock had taken $12,000,000 out of the Ewing Oil account to go into business with Punk Anderson on the Takapa project, turning land on the Texas/Louisiana border into a fishing resort. Bobby eventually pulled the deal off via a loan but had a terrible row with Jock and decided to quit Ewing Oil. One night in the spring of 1980, J.R. was shot at the Ewing offices, by his sister-in-law Kristin Shepard. When Jock died in 1982, Bobby and J.R. Became the owners of Ewing Oil. In later years, They battled for Ewing Oil and Southfork. In Ruthless People, Miss Ellie lectured J.R. and Bobby about how ashamed she was of them and how they have handled Ewing Oil after the death of the founder (Jock Ewing) and told them that neither of them deserved to own Ewing Oil because they dishonored his name. in the first reunion movie, Cliff Barnes owned the company until he sold it back to the Ewing family. In 2007 Cliff Barnes sells Ewing Oil to a bigger oil company, which makes him very rich. Presidents of Ewing Oil *Jock Ewing (1930-1977) *J.R. Ewing (1960's-1982, 1988-1990) *Bobby Ewing (1980, 1982-1987, 1988-1990) *Miss Ellie Ewing (1980's) *Donna Culver Krebbs (1984) *Michelle Stevens (1991) *Lee Ann De La Vega (1991) *Cliff Barnes (1988-1989, 1991-2007) Trivia *The fate of Ewing Oil as of the 2012 Revival series is unknown. According to the Dallas Facebook page, Cliff Barnes had sold it in 2007 to a bigger oil company. Him selling it to Bobby and Sue Ellen in 1996 is not canon, as the revival series ignores the events of the two reunion films. Category:Dallas Category:Settings Category:Companies